


Insomnia

by jsandrsn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon Het Relationship, Character Death, Darkfic, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Violence, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsandrsn/pseuds/jsandrsn
Summary: Гарри закрывает глаза и видит кладбище: как оно пополняется жертвами Лорда Волдеморта, убитыми его руками.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> АУ «Ордена Феникса» при учете того, что Гарри – крестраж и Снейп на стороне Лили Эванс и проч.
> 
> Пейринг Гарри Поттер/Драко Малфой скорее односторонний и мимолетный, центральный пейринг – Том Риддл (Лорд Волдеморт)/Гарри Поттер.  
> Гермиона Грейнджер/Рон Уизли – фоновый.
> 
> ООС затрагивает Тома Риддла (Лорда Волдеморта) и, следовательно, Гарри Поттера.
> 
> TW: насилие, кровь, убийства и проч.,  
> абьюз и расстройства личности.  
> А ещё тут можно встретить отсылки к «Ганнибалу».

Гарри идёт в гриффиндорскую башню: проводит рукой по холодным, слишком гладким каменным стенам Хогвартса, случайно подслушивает недовольные ворчания нарисованных человечков с портретов («Ах, миледи, вы бы знали, как я уже скучаю по лету! Повсюду дети, куда ни глянь!..»); они заходят друг к другу в гости, общаются так, словно не видели друг друга целое лето — совсем как Гарри и его сокурсники, только по-доброму. 

Глаза Гарри закрыты, он знает весь путь наизусть: где начинается лестница, ведущая в башню, и какой высоты на ней ступеньки. Поттер просто считает повороты по выступающим углам – совсем скоро он будет на месте.

Ему больше не нужна карта Мародеров, чтобы ориентироваться в Хогвартсе, — только из любопытства и подозрений следить за Малфоем и Снейпом («Профессором Снейпом, Гарри!» — слышится в голове мираж-голос недовольной Гермионы) в свободное время.

Вот чёрно-белые миниатюрные следы с надписью «Драко Малфой» над ними часто мельтешат по площади слизеринской гостиной по вечерам, и Гарри представляет, как тот задирает нос перед однокурсниками, пафосно ходит из стороны в сторону во время какой-нибудь из своих речей; Кребб и Гойл слушают, открыв рты, — но не потому что речь Малфоя завораживает, а лишь по причине их тугоумия, домысливает Гарри; вот Малфой садится в кожаное кресло, вытягивает свои длинные ноги и кладет на стоящий рядом низкий журнальный столик, обязательно неторопливо и громко — чтобы привлечь внимание и показать, что Малфоям, вообще-то, всё позволено.

Снейп — «профессор Снейп, Гарри!» — допоздна сидит в своём кабинете, его точка совсем-совсем не шевелится на карте, и порой Гарри даже кажется, будто она ненадолго ломается («Или Снейп, этот злобный ублюдок, знает, как обмануть карту», — кричит голосом старого, но устрашающего аврора Грозного Глаза его паранойя). Впрочем, Гарри не хочет думать ни о поломке карте, ни о злодее-Снейпе, поэтому верит изобретению отца, Сириуса и Ремуса ( ~~и Петтигрю~~ ) на слово; тогда Гарри думает о том, чем мог бы заниматься Снейп в своём кабинете так долго, даже не вставая с места, и простой ответ взрывает его голову. 

Снейп, должно быть, проверяет их пергаменты с эссе: быстро просматривает те, что написаны слизеринцами, и ставит им «ВО» как минимум, немного дольше задерживается на работах равенкловцев, но все ещё ставит почти всем положительные отметки («Не к чему придраться в работах умников», — злорадно думает Поттер). Гарри представляет, как хмурится Снейп во время проверки эссе у хаффлпафцев, как тот не жалеет своих обидных замечаний на полях на них.

Затем в его воображении Снейп приступает к Гриффиндору, и Гарри видит, как хмурое лицо профессора становится самодовольным, как он со злой радостью и страстью тратит чернила на то, чтобы описать «степень скудоумия Поттера, перепутавшего корень Златоцветки с корнем Златоглазки», «отвратительную лень Уизли, не догадавшегося даже немного изменить списанную работу» и «дурацкую выскочку-Грейнджер, написавшую эссе на семнадцать дюймов вместо положенных десяти». 

Почерк Снейпа меняется от работы к работе; эссе Гарри, чуть вымазанное чернильными кляксами в левом нижнем углу, которые он оставляет пятый год подряд, всегда заставляет буквы Снейпа выглядеть «летящими» куда-то вверх и вправо, словно тот торопится в омерзении отложить пергамент куда-нибудь подальше и, наконец, отбросить обязанности профессора. Снейп едва ли появляется в слизеринской гостиной, топчется в ней минут пять и уходит в кабинет к директору, где находится ещё и МакГонагалл и очень редко — другие учителя.

Его декан задерживается ненадолго, и это раздражает Гарри больше всего: почему Снейп — после часового собрания у профессора Дамблдора в кабинете — остаётся ещё на час-другой? почему директор доверяет ему больше, чем МакГонагалл? больше, чем кому-либо ещё?

Снейп бродит по замку ночью, словно ему больше нечем заняться, словно ему нравится снимать факультетские баллы с не-старост, посмевших находиться в коридорах замка после объявления отбоя. Гарри замечает, что Снейп двигается по повторяющемуся из раза в раз маршруту: сначала подземелья, затем путь на кухню, несколько минут возле гостиной Хаффлпафа; библиотека и коридоры возле неё, затем отчего-то седьмой и восьмой этажи; потом следует Астрономическая башня (Снейп, должно быть, ловит там десятки влюбленных парочек, думает Гарри и с безнадёжной тоской переключается на мысли о Чжоу) и башня факультета Равенкло, где Снейп проводит десять минут минимум; после всего, напоследок, он оставляет гриффиндорскую башню, у которой торчит не меньше, чем полчаса. 

Гарри, конечно, уверен, что Снейп специально караулит его возле портрета Полной Дамы, чтобы зацепить глазом момент, когда дверь приоткроется на мгновение — и сквозь небольшой промежуток пройдёт невидимка-Гарри (иногда не один, а в компании Рона; Гермиона брезгливо говорила, что не хочет нарушать правила лишний раз и вообще хочет выспаться и не зевать потом на уроках).

Гарри знает, что сейчас, всего лишь в одиннадцать вечера, Снейпа все ещё нет у башни его факультета, но пароль всё-таки называет шёпотом.

Гостиная почти пуста: возле камина, но к нему боком чуть сгорбившись сидит сонная, но напряжённая Гермиона (видимо, ждёт его возвращения — волнуется, как бы вновь не попал в неприятности в первый же день; или, может, снова поругалась с Лавандой и Парвати, гордо хлопнула за собой тяжёлой дверью и ушла из девичьей спальни сюда, побоявшись гулять по замку, даже несмотря на недавно полученный ею значок старосты пятого курса; ушла — и не хочет возвращаться в общую спальню, совсем как он, поссорившийся в первый же день с Дином и Шеймусом); недалеко от неё на диване слабо сопит Рон, его рот немного открыт, а руки, которые он держит скрещенными у груди, всё же обнимают жесткую миниатюрную диванную подушку с вышивкой на лицевой стороне (Гарри предполагает, что Рон ушёл из общежития мальчиков вслед за ним, но был остановлен и отчитан Гермионой); в другой стороне, за письменным столом, под светом от стоящей на нем неярко горящей свечи, что-то — возможно, письмо родителям, с лёгкой, почти незначительной дымкой зависти и мировой тоской по идеальным образам из зеркала Еиналеж думает Гарри — аккуратно выводит на бумаге все ещё не спящий первокурсник, который легонько вздрагивает от издаваемого Гарри шума.

Он улыбается Гермионе, которая тут же выпрямляется; что-то шипит, попав на горящие угли-деревяшки в камине, и Гарри понимает, что его подруга от скуки и одиночества наколдовала несколько блестящих в свете огня шариков воды, похожих на маггловские рисунки молекул: три сферы, одна из которых — посередине — значительно больше двух других по бокам («Они ведь так называются?» — сомневается Гарри в материале, что он учил давным-давно в начальной школе Суррея на одном из уроков). Гермиона тревожит сон Рона, дергая того за плечо с мягким, но настойчивым «Проснись, Рон!» возле уха. Рыжий сонно и недоуменно озирается по сторонам: видит сначала Гермиону (и на лице у него сама по себе появляется отчего-то довольная улыбка, как порой мордочка у Живоглота, когда тот, неторопливо и гордо помахивая пушистым хвостом, взбирается на гермионины колени и подставляется под её ласки), а затем замечает Гарри, всё ещё стоящего возле входа в гостиную.

— Хей, мы тебя ждали, приятель, — говорит Рон чуть хриплым голосом и непроизвольно прочищает горло, чтобы избавиться от сухости, вызванной привычкой спать с приоткрытым ртом.

— Я просто выходил проветриться, — говорит Гарри в ответ и «стреляет» взглядом в сторону спальни мальчишек пятого курса, приподнимает брови чуть вверх в жесте, мол, ты знаешь, о чем я.

Он проходит вглубь комнаты и усаживается напротив Рона. Забытый друзьями первокурсник навостряет уши, когда начинает говорить знаменитый Гарри Плоттер [1].

— Не слушай их, ты же знаешь, что они верят только в то, что печатается в «Пророке», — поддерживает его Гермиона и ненадолго кладёт свою ладошку ему на плечо: «Мы рядом, мы всегда с тобой». — Скоро они сами поймут, что поступили неправильно, — обещает ему Гермиона и, дружески похлопав напоследок, убирает руку с его плеча, чтобы со вздохом плюхнуться на диван рядом с Роном.

— Она права, приятель. Вспомни ту же Скитер, от которой вы настрадались в прошлом году, — говорит Рон, и Гарри не может не улыбнуться в ответ, вспоминая то, как креативно разобралась с журналисткой подруга.

Гермиона невидно краснеет и, смеясь, шутливо и смущённо одновременно несильно толкает Рона в бок, который тут же притворяется поверженным знаменитым девчачьим кулачком, разбившим когда-то нос «Его Высочества Малфоя».

Гермиона вновь наигранно нападает на Рона, громко ахающего и охающего от боли, но тот всё-таки не выдерживает и громко и заливисто смеётся; Гермиона его поддерживает, даже не переживая по поводу того, что так они могут кого-нибудь разбудить, и Гарри присоединяется к друзьям, чувствуя тепло и приятную сердцу неловкость.

Спустя какое-то время, когда и сам Гарри «заражается» зевками и сонным настроением Рона, они все же расходятся по своим спальням. Встревоженный взгляд Гермионы провожает его до самого конца – «Может, сказать мадам Помфри или кому-нибудь из взрослых (хоть Снейпу!), если снова заболит шрам?»

Гарри отмахивается от невысказанного предложения и думает просто не спать. Его шрам за лето болел всего пару раз, а смерть Седрика и его мамы преследовали из ночи в ночь, заставляли одиноко и печально засиживаться на улице допоздна, когда он жил у Дурслей, и оставаться с Сириусом, друзьями и орденцами – когда он прибыл на Гриммо.

Гарри слышит крик умирающей мамы не только во сне, но и наяву; видит в каждом встречном испуганные блестящие глаза Седрика Диггори, в которых отражается зеленая вспышка.

Но самое страшное – он глядит на своё отражение и смотрит на Риддла.


	2. Pt. 1

«Гарри, вставай, у нас зелья со слизнями первой парой!» где-то над ухом заставляет его напряженно смахнуть с себя всю усталость и резко сесть на кровати, чтобы вновь не уснуть от мягкости подушки под головой и теплоты оделяла в ногах. Голоса кажутся какими-то далекими, но слишком громкими одновременно. В ушах что-то раздражающее гудит.  
  
Рон трясёт его за плечо, словно на самом деле  _это сон_ , — но ведь он даже не спал: прикрыл глаза всего ничего — минут тридцать назад; до этого повторял в голове все заклинания, что он знал, от скуки и отчаяния и остановился на «Акцио», когда самым первым проснулся Шеймус, чтобы потом с расстроенным вздохом лечь обратно.  
  
Первым делом Гарри привычно слепо нащупывает пальцами очки, которые он оставил на краю прикроватной тумбы под утро. Он тщательно протирает глаза и надевает их, озирается вокруг и уже чётко видит обеспокоенного Рона (так похожего на Гермиону в этот момент, думается Гарри). Позади неуклюже стоит Невилл с галстуком в руках, и больше никого. Видимо, снова решили, что его можно и не будить, зло думает Гарри и вспоминает прошлогодний ноябрь.  
  
Лонгботтом отчего-то краснеет (возможно, затянул узел галстука слишком сильно) и смотрит в пол, будто испугавшись взгляда Гарри.  
  
 — Почему вы не разбудили меня раньше? — спрашивает он недовольно.  
  
Лучше бы не спать вообще, чем окунуться в жалкие полчаса лёгкой дрёмы, которые сделали его слабым и более жаждущим отдыха.  
  
 — Мы будили тебя минут пятнадцать назад, дружище, — отвечает Рон. — Ты кинул в меня чьей-то подушкой и сказал отвалить. Нам бы побыстрее, иначе пропустим завтрак.  
  
Гарри теперь замечает лежащую на полу возле кровати подушку и тяжело вздыхает.  
  
 — Идите без меня, — говорит он. — Я как-нибудь доживу до обеда.  
  
Гарри указательным пальцем поправляет очки на переносице, будто те вот-вот слетят и в который раз разобьются (а потом придётся просить Гермиону починить линзы заклинанием, которое он все ещё не выучил). Рон смотрит на него с сочувствием во взгляде, будто лишение завтрака — то, что должно волновать Гарри больше всего, но выходит из комнаты.  
  
 — Увидимся в подземельях тогда. Какой ужасный способ начать день! Над нами, должно быть, издеваются, — причитает Рон, и Гарри с ним соглашается.  
  
Невилл задерживается ненадолго: поправляет галстук в последний раз и осматривает на себе форму. Надевает жилетку и тут же снимает её с себя, чтобы вывернуть на нужную сторону. Гарри добродушно улыбается: что-то остаётся вечным.  
  
Он обувается и идёт в ванную, чтобы поскорее почувствовать кратковременный прилив сил, обманчивое ощущение свежести от холодной воды. На очки, поднятые вверх, все равно попадает пара мелких капель и оставляет неприятные разводы; Гарри дышит на стекла и протирает их тканью от футболки. Он выдавливает на щётку немного зубной пасты и отворачивается от раковины, чтобы ненароком не взглянуть на себя в зеркале, но у него не получается избежать отражение полностью.  
  
Багровые глаза равнодушно смотрят на него в ответ, когда Гарри тянется ополоснуть рот; Риддл из зеркала почти неподвижен, тогда как Поттер неловко вытирает рот ладонью. Риддл не похож на воспоминание из дневника, не похож на призрака; он даже не выглядит как тот монстр, что вылез из котла. Гарри смотрит на него и думает о том, сколько общего у него со своим отражением.  
  
Гарри опирается руками о раковину в порыве сиюминутной слабости, он говорит себе, что ему просто становится тошно от одной только мысли об общих чертах между ним и Волдемортом. Риддл из зеркала дергается куда-то в сторону — Гарри не видит: опускает взгляд вниз и, в порыве злости, странном даже для него самого, ударив ладонью по бегущей струе воды и намочив футболку, уходит. Он не видит, но додумывает, что Риддл обязательно презрительно ухмыляется ему вслед.  
  
Поттер выходит из ванной комнаты и наспех переодевается в школьную форму; гриффиндорский галстук виснет на шее под воротником, так и не завязанный, когда он собирает сумку и замечает лежащий в стороне пергамент с огромным чернильным пятном вверху. Гарри быстро перечитывает несколько предложений и понимает, что за эссе по зельям теперь точно получит «Тролля»: мало того что несколько предложений в самом начале невозможно прочесть из-за пролитых чернил, так он ещё и не закончил работу до конца, оборвав её на «Таким обра».  
  
Гарри замирает на мгновение и пытается решить, что лучше: завершить работу, но опоздать и потерять десять очков факультета в понедельник (и, возможно, поставить тем самым рекорд и победить близнецов Уизли в этом глупом, но смешном соревновании), или наоборот? Снейп, конечно, не упустит случая его унизить так или иначе — к этому Гарри привык, — но на то, чтобы терпеливо выслушивать претензии до тех пор, пока он не выдержит (а Снейп обязательно станет сравнивать его с отцом) и не накричит на ублюдка в ответ, у него совсем не было сил.  
  
Гарри кладет пергамент между страницами учебника по зельеварению и бросает их в сумку, быстро выбегает из башни Гриффиндора и надеется на то, что не зря пропустил эссе.  
  
Рон и Гермиона стоят в сторонке от двух групп учеников, разделившихся по факультетам; рядом с ними Невилл, но не слишком близко, а так, словно он один.  
  
 — Гарри! — слышится радостный возглас Гермионы, которая тут же достаёт палочку и почти неслышно произносит заклинание.  
  
Рубашка сама застегивается на две верхние пуговицы, которые Гарри оставил в спешке; следом галстук завязывается в идеальный узел и тут же сдавливает горло, а поверх него плавно опускается воротник. Гарри невольно дёргает за узел галстука, ослабляя его.  
  
 — Спасибо, — благодарно улыбается подруге он. Минус одна причина для снятия баллов на уроке Снейпа, думает Гарри, вспоминая придирки «профессора» к своему внешнему виду; осталось только научиться варить идеальные зелья («Или стать слизеринцем… Или, нет, сменить фамилию… Или вовсе перестать существовать»).  
  
Малфой, как оказывается, наблюдающий за ним с самого начала, делает несколько шагов вперёд — в компании Кребба и Гойла, конечно, и ещё нескольких «подпевал» — и пафосно подходит к нему ближе, рассеивая толпу в разные стороны.  
  
 — Бедный Поттер! — издевательски громко выкрикивает Малфой, тут же привлекая общее внимание (Рон слегка подаётся вперёд, готовый ввязаться в драку, если представится шанс, — или же начать её; Гермиона, конечно, кладет тому на плечо ладонь, пытаясь «вразумить» и успокоить). — Не может справиться ни с чем без помощи грязнокр…  
  
Малфой неожиданно затихает, и тогда Гарри понимает: Снейп здесь. Ухмылки на лицах большинства слизеринцев никуда не пропадают, но сам Драко отчего-то мигом становится серьёзным, и его щёки, кажется, даже белеют (хотя куда больше?). Гарри смотрит на желтоватое лицо Снейпа, хмурое, как обычно; что-то, впрочем, меняется в выражении его лица, когда тот сурово смотрит на Малфоя. Гарри удивляется: неужели Снейп настолько недоволен словами слизеринца?  
  
Профессор резко оборачивается в другую сторону и смотрит на Гарри, который с вызовом встречает тяжёлый взгляд: «В этот раз ты не можешь снять с меня баллы, придурок. Я вообще молчал». Снейп поджимает губы (Гарри думает о том, что нос у Снейпа кажется больше обычного) и резким взмахом палочки открывает дверь в класс.  
  
Гарри идёт к Рону, с которым сидит пятый год подряд; Гермиона за партой перед ними — вместе с Невиллом, чтобы незаметно подсказывать тому и вовремя предотвращать взрывы. Снейп привычно что-то говорит о тупости пришедших в класс детей, о двух-трех «достойных» справиться с варкой зелий, а затем палочкой заставляет мел написать рецепт на доске; тот скрипуче царапает ее поверхность, и Гарри, как и все вокруг, невольно съёживается от противного звука.  
  
Урок зелий начинается, а вместе с ним и пытка сидеть полтора часа в компании дышащего в спину Снейпа, не говоря уже о слизеринцах, которые с презрением смотрят ему в глаза, с насмешкой заглядывают к нему в котёл (чудо — если кто-то не попытается подбросить к нему взрывоопасные иглы дикобраза) и в унисон ухмыляются едким замечаниям Снейпа. Урок начинается — и всё, казалось бы, проходит как обычно, но Гарри чувствует: что-то не так. Возможно, дело в Снейпе, которого Гарри мельком видел на собраниях Ордена; возможно, в том, как странно тот реагирует на его самую обычную стычку с Малфоем. А может быть, это Малфой ведёт себя странно: следит за ним в коридорах, будто делать больше нечего? Или Гарри себя накручивает? Напрасно думает, что за чем-то, хоть немного отличающимся от привычной повседневности, обязательно скрывается что-то мистическое, тайное и опасное. Что-то особенное.  
  
Гарри зарабатывает взыскания не от Снейпа — что удивительно, — а от Амбридж, которая заставляет его писать Кровавым Пером строки, быстро въедающиеся в кожу и в голову. «Я не должен лгать» ложится неровно, так, будто фразу тысячу раз обводили поверх первоначальной записи. Амбридж лучится самодовольством и восторгом, с фальшивой заботой в голосе говорит о том, что Гарри знает, что должен быть наказан, и его тянет блевать от слащавости и приторности, от мерзких розовых стен и звонкого постукивания чайной ложечки о фарфоровые стенки разрисованной чашки. Гарри даже сравнивает Амбридж со Снейпом, думает о том, что она — хуже, что её нельзя было вообще впускать в Хогвартс, который все меньше и меньше чувствуется волшебным замком.  
  
Гарри стискивает зубы и зажмуривается, глубоко дыша, чтобы успокоиться, потому что он злится, злится, злится и злится. Ему хочется проклясть кого-нибудь, лучше всего — Амбридж, Снейпа или Малфоя, которые так и провоцируют причинить им боль и наслаждаться. Голос в голове говорит: «Давай, они сами напрашиваются… Ты знаешь слова проклятия», — и Гарри отчаянно мотает головой, словно пытаясь от него избавиться.  
  
«Это не я — я бы никогда о таком не подумал».  
  
Рон обеспокоенно смотрит на него, и Гарри притворяется, будто не видит этих жалких сочувствующих взглядов в свою сторону. Гермиона постоянно говорит о том, что нужно доложить профессору МакГонагалл или директору, и она даже идёт к их декану, чтобы попробовать уладить ситуацию, но ничего не происходит. Гарри злится — за сочувствие и жалость, за ложные надежды и за то, что они просто  _не понимают_.  
  
Ему кажется, что никто не понимает, кроме Сириуса и, может быть, Луны. Гарри чувствует поддержку друзей, но он невероятно одинок — как это вообще возможно? — и покинут всеми. Гарри думает, что, должно быть, его крестный чувствовал себя точно так же, когда его несправедливо посадили в Азкабан, когда в его жизни не осталось ничего, кроме мысли о невиновности. Он думает, что неправильно и преступно даже сравнивать свои чувства с тем, как поступили с Сириусом, — но почему же его чувства кажутся настолько значительными?  
  
Луна Лавгуд беззаботно и легко, но печально — он видит её серьезность в том бреду, что она говорит, — ходит по коридорам Хогвартса. Она бесшумно бродит босиком по Запретному лесу, несмотря на запрет к нему приближаться, чтобы покормить фестралов и опечалиться ещё больше.  _Как можно не грустить, глядя на подтверждение того, что ты видел смерть?_  Луна говорит о нарглах и о ком-то ещё (тоже наверняка выдуманном в попытке сбежать от реальности и от проблем в голове, которые волшебным образом объясняются наличием мозгошмыгов), говорит о смерти матери и о том, что она с отцом верит Гарри; говорит — лёгким высоким голосом, обыденно и неэффектно — о том, что бы она делала, если бы была Волдемортом, и Гарри резко и больно опускается на землю. Руки покрываются «гусиной кожей» не от холода.  
  
Гарри пытается не спать совсем, и у него почти получается — но только два дня, а на третий он засыпает в гостиной, делая домашнюю работу, и на щеке его зеркально отпечатывается эссе по очередному гоблинскому восстанию для профессора Биннса. Гарри смотрит на блестящие чёрные панели, в которых отражается его чешуя, а в мыслях звенит желание кого-нибудь убить, растерзать. Гермиона настойчиво будит его, трясёт за плечо, — «Откуда у меня плечо и кто такая Гермиона?» — и Гарри пристально вглядывается в лицо незнакомки, выжидая момента напасть. Помутнение рассудка проходит, но злость остаётся с ним, и Гарри не может не задуматься над тем, кому она принадлежит на самом деле.  
  
Поттер еле сдерживается и держится ещё несколько дней благодаря этому двухчасовому перерыву-пытке, но храп соседей по комнате неожиданно становится убаюкивающим, а голова вместе с его сознанием растворяются в мягкой подушке. Волдеморт — или Гарри? — пытает семью маглов под хохот стоящих вокруг Пожирателей.  
  
Он не хочет, не может смотреть на то, как корчатся на полу взрослые, склонившиеся над телом их ребёнка, поэтому пытается абстрагироваться от криков и плача, выискивает знакомые лица среди людей в чёрном. Он замечает сначала Малфоя, выделяющегося из толпы, а затем Петтигрю — его охватывает ярость, и чувствуется какое-то чужое замешательство, мимолетное и незначительное, — который по-крысиному выставляет руки перед собой, который наполовину сгибается то ли от страха, то ли в желании стать как можно незаметнее. Пытки маглов отходят на второй план, и он заканчивает действие Круциатуса, хочет уничтожить предателя — но он не может, нет-нет-нет, Хвост помог вернуть ему тело.  _Какое тело?_  Петтигрю видел его  _слабым и ничтожным_ , нет, его нужно наказать — он  _предатель_!  
  
Волдеморт — или Гарри? — оглядывается по сторонам, хмурится и подозрительно задумывается, но непонятно даже ему самому о чем. Сомнения не успевают сформироваться, как взгляд падает на лужу крови в центре, и на его лице расцветает улыбка. Грязнокровка-ребёнок, видно, умер, так и не выдержав третьего Круцио, а его маггловские родители рыдают над телом, пачкают свои руки в крови недоволшебника. Маггла обнимает сына за плечи, прижимает к себе и шепчет что-то, похожее на молитву; она смотрит на фиолетовое лицо малолетнего сына, и он милостиво произносит убивающее проклятие. Женщина — «Кейти», как отчаянно кричит её маггл-муж, — падает на спину, и все веселье — весь ужас — наконец-то оканчивается; он разрешает Пожирателям развлечься с выжившим.  
  
Гарри просыпается от настойчивого толчка по плечу — кто  _смеет_  трогать его? — и видит озабоченное лицо лучшего друга (но у него нет друзей; никогда не было).  
  
 — Гарри, ты опять говоришь по-змеиному во сне, — но он не спит, и почему незнакомец говорит о мальчишке-Поттере?  
  
Почему он в Хогвартсе? Он здесь учится, но нет — в последний раз он был в школе на собеседовании и чтобы спрятать диадему в месте для всех потерянных вещей.  
  
«Что со мной происходит?» — Риддл озирается по сторонам, думает о побеге, но не понимает. Что он делает в гостиной Гриффиндора?  
  
_«Я здесь живу»._  
  
Он выбегает через первую попавшуюся на глаза дверь, но это даже не выход, а просто ванная комната, поэтому он достает палочку и молча запирается Коллопортусом, нервно открывает кран и умывается, проводит мокрыми руками по волосам. Он почему-то пытается отдышаться, будто только что его прихватила маггловская астма, которой он болел в детстве, когда его оставляли в холодной сырой комнате в наказание за то, что он был другим —  _лучше_  этих маггловских отбросов. Руки отчего-то дрожат, и ему приходится спрятать палочку в карман.  
  
Как он — Лорд Волдеморт — может быть настолько слабым?  
  
Он смотрится в зеркало и видит в нем Поттера — нет, это его  _настоящее_  отражение, но оно какое-то неправильное, чужое и ненавистное.  
  
Он ничего не — и всё — понимает.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] – «Harry Plotter» – имя, данное Гарри Поттеру «Ежедневным Пророком», основанное на игре слов.  
> Plotter (англ.) – заговорщик.


End file.
